Ik ben zo Terug
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: masa lalu yang ia kubur rapat- rapat akan terkuak kembali bersamaan ddengan diri nya yang akan pulang ke kampung halaman tempat ia tinggal dulu. / TBC
1. Prologue

DISCLAMER- MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Yuko mau meramaikan event GHOST.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang memimpin Hyuuga Corp, mempunyai satu anak laki- laki tanpa suami. Orang- orang mengenal nya seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah terbuka dengan orang lain, termasuk dengan keluarga nya.

wanita itu tidak seperti itu dulu. Dia wanita yang supel, ramah, baik dan lembut dulu. Sebelum dia memimpin Hyuuga Corp. Itulah yang di ketahui orang yang bekerja di Hyuuga Corp tentang Hinata, namun tidak, ada rahasia kelam yang di sembunyikan dari orang- orang oleh para Hyuuga.

"Sebaik nya kau ke ruang rapat sekarang. Rapat akan di mulai dua puluh menit lagi. " Ujar Neji yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab nya dan langsung berjalan melewati Neji yang menatap nya sendu. Sejujur nya, ia rindu sepupu nya yang dulu, sepupu nya yang selalu tersenyum di saat apapun, ia sebenar nya benci Hinata yang sekarang, Hinata yang pemurung, Hinata yang selalu mengacuh kan seseorang, baik itu keluarga nya atau pun orang lain kecuali untuk putra nya. Neji memejamkan mata begitu ia menginggat masa lalu yang menjadikan Hinata seperti ini.

**FLASH BACK ON**

dua orang pemuda, satu orang paruh baya, satu orang gadis, dan satu orang wanita duduk bersimpuh di satu ruangan. Aura mencekam dari ruangan itu membuat sang wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata gemetar. Rahang seorang paruh baya yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi bergemeletuk kesal.

"Jangan bermain- main pemuda. Aku tidak akan membiarkan putri ku bersama dengan pemuda berandalan seperti mu! " Ujar Hiashi dingin. Sikap nya memang menunjukan ketenangan, namun hati nya geram luar biasa. Kenapa putri nya memilih pemuda berandalan seperti dia, sungguh Hiashi tidak akan mengijinkan nya.

"Ku mohon Hyuuga- sama. Aku akan membahagiakan Hinata. " Ujar sang pemuda yang bernama Sabaku Gaara dengan tenang. Sebelah tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Haha, apa yang akan kau berikan untuk putri ku. Cinta saja tidak cukup.. ?! " Ujar Hiashi tertawa mentah mendengar perkataan Gaara. Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, di sisi nya Gaara sedang memejamkan mata nya entah untuk apa.

"Putri anda sedang mengandung benih ku. Aku harap anda mengijinkan ku bersama-, " Gaara tidak meneruskan perkataan nya karena Hiashi menampar pipi Gaara hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"TOU- SAN! " Hinata berteriak keras kepada Hiashi dan membantu Gaara yang tersungkur karena tamparan Hiashi.

PLAKK

bukan hanya Gaara yang mendapatkan tamparan dari Hiashi, Hinata juga mendapat kan tamparan keras di pipi nya hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibir nya. Neji sang sepupu dan Hanabi adik nya hanya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun, bukan karena tidak dapat tapi karena tidak mampu.

"Hinata. " Gaara mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan lirih. Ia mendekat kearah Hinata dan memegang tangan kekasih nya itu. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan nya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh putri ku ! " Ujar Hiashi menepis tangan Gaara kasar. Hiashi menarik Hinata dan menghempaskan nya di depan Neji. Neji merasa hati nya pedih saat melihat wanita yang sudah seperti sepupu nya itu menanggis. Hanabi yang tidak kuasa melihat kakak nya seperti itu hanya menundukan kepala dan menanggis dalam diam.

"Neji. Bawa Hinata pergi ! " Hiashi memerintahkan Hiashi dengan nada dingin. Tanpa membantah, ia membawa Hinata pergi walau harus menyeret wanita itu.

"Neji- nii, kumohon lepaskan aku. " Hinata meronta dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus nya. Neji seakan menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata nya atas rontaan dan kepedihan sepupu nya itu. Hanabi mengikuti Neji dan Hinata dengan tetap menunduk.

"Hana- chan. " Hinata memandang Hanabi. Hanabi memejamkan mata dan berjalan mendahului Neji dan Hinata.

"NEJI- NII, LEPAS. GAA- KUN. " Hinata berteriak membuat Neji bertambah perih mendengar nya. Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan terluka. Ia merasa lemah karena tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk Hinata.

"Hyuuga- sama, kumohon. Izin kan aku bersama Hinata. " Gaara berlutut di kaki Hiasi, ia tidak perduli lagi akan apapun, yang ia pedulikan hanya lah ia bersama Hinata. Hiashi tertawa mentah dan menendang Gaara hingga Gaara tersungkur. Hiashi lalu menyuruh penjaga nya untuk mengusir Gaara dari Mansion nya..

sedangkan Hinata, Neji sudah memukul tengkuk Hinata agar Hinata pingsan. Ten- ten yang baru pulang dari acara belanja nya terkejut karena melihat seorang pemuda di tarik paksa keluar dari Mansion, dan Neji yang membopong Hinata yang sedang pingsan.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

sejak saat itulah Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan Gaara, karena keluarga Hyuuga pindah ke US untuk membuka cabang baru.

ara~ kau salah Neji- kun, mereka terakhir bertemu ketika Hinata berpamitan untuk ke taman yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Disana lah mereka bertemu dan berpisah. Taman yang menjadi saksi perjalanan kisah cinta mereka.

* * *

Yo. Minna- san.

Yuko ngebuat fic lagi nih buat meramaikan GHOST.


	2. akan pulang

DISCLAMER- MASASHI KISHIMOTO

fic abal yang nggak bermutu

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

wanita itu mengemudikan mobil nya dengan cepat, raut kelelahan terlihat dari wajah nya yang kusut dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Wanita itu a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang wanita, ehm cukup muda yang berusia 27 tahun. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah nya untuk melepas lelah bersama dengan putra nya. Dia benar- benar malas tadi, rapat itu hanya membahas tentang pemegang saham yang berakhir dengan ricuh sebelum Hinata memukul meja dengan keras, sehingga map- map yang ada di meja hampir terjatuh.

DRTT DRTT DRTT

Handpone Hinata berbunyi, membuat Hinata dengan malas merogoh Handpone nya yang ada di saku Blazer Hitam nya, ia melambat kan laju kendaraan nya saat layar Handpone nya menampil kan nama saudara ipar nya, Hyuuga Ten- ten.

"Hn. " Hinata berucap dengan suara datar dan dingin. Hinata tampak mengerutkan kan kening nya begitu mendengar suara ribut yang ia yakini sebagai suara putra nya dan suara Ten- ten.

"Hello, mom. " Ujar di seberang sana dengan ceria, ia tertawa pelan begitu menyadari suara di seberang sana adalah putra nya, Ichiro Hyuuga. Hinata memang bersikap dingin pada orang- orang bahkan keluarga nya sendiri, namun berbeda saat bersama putra nya, ia bersikap lembut dan perhatian.

"Hello, dear. " Balas Hinata saat ia menghentikan tawa nya, ia membalas sapaan ceria Ichiro dengan ucapan lembut nya.

"What happened..? " Tanya Hinata masih dengan suara lembut nya. Ia memarkirkan sejenak mobil nya dan mengaduk- aduk isi di dalam tas nya mencari Headset untuk menyambung kan pada sambungan.

"Mom, when you come home..? " Tanya suara di sana seperti merajuk. Hinata tersenyum saat menemukan barang yang ia cari. Ia lalu memasukan kabel itu pada lubang yang ada di Handpone nya.

"Soon dear. " Hinata memakai Headset itu di telinga nya, ia tidak mau terkena resiko kecelakaan karena `menelfon pada saat mengemudi.

"Is it true..? " Tanya suara di sana membuat Hinata tertawa lembut, Ichiro memang sangat menggemaskan bahkan dalam telfon.

"Of course, what make's you think thats i'm lying..? " Tanya Hinata kepada Ichiro, ia dapat mendengar orang di sana menghembus kan nafas lelah, entah karena apa Hinata tidak tau.

"Lately you've been very busy even to play with me. " Ujar Ichiro di seberang sana dengan nada kesal. Hinata tau ia sangat sibuk, bukan hanya sibuk di perusahaan, ia juga mengatur jadwal sekolah untuk anak nya, Ichiro. Ichiro memang tidak seperti anak lain nya yang bersekolah di sekolah umum. Dari kecil ia tidak di ijin kan sekolah bahkan keluar dari Mansion oleh kakek nya, Hiashi Hyuuga..

"Well, i guess we got here first connection. Not good driving while talking, especially through Handpone like this. " Ujar Hinata pada Ichiro. Hinata memang tidak mau jika sampai ia kenapa- kenapa karena telfonan, apa lagi dengan Ichiro, sungguh mendengar suara nya saja Hinata sudah kehilangan konsentrasi pada kemudi.

"Ya. " Hinata dapat mendengar suara di sana tertunduk lesu. Ia memang tidak bisa menyiap kan jadwal bertemu khusus dengan putra semata wayang nya itu selain karena jadwal perusahaan nya yang padat bahkan hari minggu pun Hinata masih tidak bisa libur, jadi ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan putra nya saat malam saja. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri pulang untuk bertemu dengan putra nya walau perusahaan sedang sibuk.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas dan langsung menutup sambungan yang menghubung kan nya pada Ichiro. Hinata segera memacu kecepatan nya pada jalanan yang cukup lenggang itu untuk segera mencapai rumah nya.

* * *

Hinata sampai di depan gerbang Mansion dan langsung menklakson di depan gerbang itu. Tidak lama kemudian dua orang satpam membuka kan gerbang itu. Hinata melajukan kembali mobil nya agar sampai ke garasi.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan melangkah keluar untuk memasuki pintu yang akan membawa nya masuk ke dalam Mansion. Ia tidak perlu repot membuka pintu karena para pelayan yang sudah berjejer rapi di dekat pintu untuk menyambut kepulangan nya sudah membukakan pintu pada nya terlebih dahulu. Salah satu pelayan nya yang bernama Jenessa mengambil tas nya dan mengikuti nya di belakang.

"Where my son..? " Tanya Hinata datar pada Jenessa. Jenessa memang salah satu pelayan yang sudah ia percaya, Jenessa sudah mengurus ia ketika ia masih mengandung Ichiro, ayah nya Hyuuga Hiashi yang membawa nya kesini saja awal nya tidak sudi menatap diri nya saat sedang mengandung Ichiro, dan sekarang lihat lah, setelah Ichiro tumbuh Hiashi malah sangat protektif pada nya.

"Young master on the mistress. " Ujar Jenessa hormat pada Hinata. Hinata menghembuskan nafas kesal pada Jenessa, ia sebenarnya sudah bilang pada Jenessa, jangan memanggil nya mistress.

"Do not call me mistress, we are comparable despite the age difference you two years older. " Hinata masih berucap datar pada Jenessa, ia dan Jenessa memang terpaut dua tahun, jadi apa salah nya Jenessa memanggil nya Hinata saja, toh, selama ini Jenessa sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri.

"I'm sorry. I do not think it appropriate to speak to my amployer. " Ujar Jenessa sambil menundukan kepala nya. Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas bosan atas prilaku Jenessa. Hinata yang hampir berjalan ke arah tangga di kejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, ah, rupa nya Ichiro sedang menuruni tangga dengan ceria nya. Rambut merah nya berkibar pelan saat ia berlari, belum lagi mata jade nya yang melengkung gembira membuat nya terlihat menawan juga menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

"Do not be running around on the stairs. " Ujar Hinata begitu Ichiro berlarian di tangga, ia memang sudah menginggat kan anak itu, namun tetap saja tidak di dengar kan. Semua pelayan selalu merasa aneh pada Ichiro, mereka menduga kalau Ichiro adalah anak pungut dari Hinata karena sifat nya yang bertolak belakang 180 derajat dengan sang ibu, namun menginggat Hinata yang pindah ke sini dalam keadaan hamil, jadi yah mau tidak mau mereka harus percaya.

BRUKK

Ichiro menubruk Hinata dan menenggelam kan kepala nya ke dalam perut datar Hinata. Hinata mengelus rambut merah Ichiro dengan lembut.

"Mom, let's have dinner together. " Ujar Ichiro setelah melepas pelukan dadakan nya pada Hinata. Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, tangan nya di tarik oleh Ichiro. Ichiro menarik nya ke ruang makan yang ada di sudut kanan Mansion.

Makanan yang baru di siapkan oleh pelayan masih mengepulkan asap dan sangat menggugah selera.

"where else his..? " Tanya Hinata dengan duduk di kursi makan. Ichiro duduk di samping Hinata dan mengangkat bahu nya cuek.

"Ah, you're get home Hinata. " Tenten berucap saat melihat Hinata sudah duduk rapi bersama Ichiro di meja makan. Tenten juga mengikuti Hinata duduk di meja makan.

"Hn. " Hinata menjawab dengan gumaman yang tidak berarti membuat Tenten menghela nafas bosan.

Neji dan putra nya, Keitaro berjalan mendekat dengan langkah anggun menuju meja makan, di belakang nya Hiashi berjalan menyusul dengan langkah yang berwibawa. Neji duduk di sebelah kanan Tenten, Keitaro juga duduk di sebelah kiri Tenten.

Hiashi duduk tenang di kursi utama. Ichiro bersiap mengambil lauk yang ada di meja makan sebelum suara menghentikan nya.

"Ichiro, dont take it. " Ichiro merengut saat Keitaro menghentikan nya.

"Aku harap kalian tidak berbicara bahasa asing di sini. " Ujar Hiashi tenang saat mendengar Keitaro berbicara bahasa asing. Hiashi hanya tidak ingin mereka lupa akan bahasa asli mereka, Jepang. Ichiro merenggut tidak suka atas sikap kakek nya, ia memang belum terlalu lancar berbicara bahasa Jepang, menurut nya bahasa asing seperti Prancis, Jerman atau Italia lebih mudah di pelajari dari pada bahasa Jepang yang notabene memakai huruf Kanji.

"Maaf aku telat. " Seseorang dari ujung ruangan berkata dengan ceria dan senyum yang mengembang, Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi mengambil kursi di samping Ichiro, namun sebelum itu ia menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi gembul Ichiro dan membuat Ichiro hampir menanggis.

"Jangan seperti itu, Hanabi. " Ujar Hinata dingin pada Hanabi dan mengusap liquid bening yang menetes di ujung mata Ichiro. Ichiro menjulurkan lidah nya pada Hanabi setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu.

acara makan malam mereka di mulai saat Ichiro mengangkat garpu yang ada di tangan nya ke atas. Ichiro memang selalu seperti itu saat makan malam, selalu dia yang memulai, jika bukan dia palingan hanya Hanabi yang langsung mencomot makanan nya.

makan malam diisi dengan keheningan, hening memang di wajib kan saat makan malam, karena menurut Hiashi, berbicara saat makan itu tidak sopan. Hinata menoleh ke samping nya melihat Ichiro yang makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan Keitaro yang menatap nya tajam karena makan dengan gaduh.

Hinata menghentikan makan nya saat pikiran nya membawa nya kembali pada saat- saat bersama dengan Gaara. Dalam hati Hinata tersenyum miris saat memandang Ichiro yang sangat mirip dengan Gaara. Dari dulu sebenar nya Ichiro mempunyai niat bertanya pada Hinata siapa ayah nya, namun kesibukan ibu nya membuat nya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertanya, belum lagi sang ibu yang selalu pulang malam. Ichiro ingin bertanya pada Hiashi, namun ia takut, Hiashi selalu bermuka sangar.

mereka selesai makan dengan Hinata yang tidak menghabiskan makanan nya, semua mata memandang Hinata heran. Hinata tampak menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengaduk- aduk nasi nya tanpa minat untuk memakan nya.

"Hinata. " Hiashi berucap pelan namun tegas membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Hiashi dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"Perusahaan akan membuat cabang baru di Jepang. " Kata- kata Hiashi yang singkat sebenar nya tidak akan di mengerti oleh orang lain yang tidak mengenal nya, namun bagi Hinata, kata- kata Hiashi yang baru ia dengar seperti racun yang sedang mematikan organ saraf nya. Tubuh nya membeku saat mendengar kata Jepang yang keluar dari mulut Hiashi. Masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam- dalam terkuak kembali bersama memori pahit yang melintas di benak nya.

"Tou- san ! " Hanabi berucap dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran ayah nya, bisa- bisa nya ayah nya mengirim Hinata kembali ke Jepang setelah dengan paksa Hiashi memisahkan nya dengan kekasih nya, Gaara.

Hinata memejamkan mata nya sebentar saat wajah Gaara muncul kembali di ingatan nya, Ichiro menatap Hinata khawatir. Hinata seperti orang yang sangat letih di mata nya, raut wajah nya yang kelelahan serta mata nya yang tertutup dapat terlihat jelas kantung mata di wajah pucat nya. Ichiro diam- diam bertanya dalam hati nya, apa yang terjadi dengan ibu nya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengirim Hinata, aku bisa menggantikan nya untuk memimpin cabang disana. " Ujar Neji dengan raut khawatir yang tertera di wajah nya saat melihat Hinata menutup mata nya. Neji ingat saat Hinata di bawa paksa oleh Hiashi ke US, Hinata mengurung diri nya di kamar dan menolak memakan makanan sesuap pun, bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga selalu murung dan selalu menangis, belum lagi ayah nya yang tidak pernah menegok Hinata barang semenit pun, ayah nya selalu menenggelam kan diri nya dalam pekerjaan sehingga ia tidak bertemu Hinata, dan puncak nya ketika Hinata hampir mati karena keguguran karena stres yang di alami nya, untung dokter dengan cepat menanggani nya, ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan sepupu dan keponakan nya nya itu jika dokter yang menangani nya terlambat.

"Aku menyuruh Hinata, bukan kau Neji. " Ujar Hiashi tegas. Hinata membuka mata nya perlahan, masa lalu yang manis serta kelam melintas di otak nya tanpa perintah. Hinata menyerah akan rasa yang tidak bisa di capai nya bersama dengan Gaara.

"Tapi paman-, " Ucapan Neji terpotong oleh Hinata yang menjawab tiba- tiba.

"Aku akan pergi, Ichiro akan ikut dengan ku. " Ujar Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara parau. Hanabi yang melihat kakak nya seperti itu hanya tersenyum miris. Hanabi memejamkan mata demi menghalau emosi nya yang sempat muncul pada ayah nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichiro yang di samping nya, anak yang tidak bersalah seperti itu harus nya mendapat kebahagiaan , bukan malah terkurung dengan aturan para Hyuuga.

"Pergilah Ichiro- kun, temui ibu mu. " Ujar Hanabi saat menoleh ke arah Ichiro yang sedang memperhatikan punggung Hinata. Ichiro menggeleng sekilas sebelum menjawab ucapan dari sang bibi.

"Bukan kah tidak di perboleh kan pergi sebelum sang kepala Hyuuga pergi. Itu sudah menjadi aturan nya. " Ujar Ichiro dengan wajah tertunduk. Hanabi menepuk kepala Ichiro pelan dan menatap ke arah Hiashi yang sedang memperhatikan Ichiro.

"Pergilah, aku yang akan bicara pada nya. " Desis Hanabi begitu mengucap kan kata Bicara. Ichiro menatap Hiashi yang sedang menatap tajam diri nya, Hanabi langsung menepuk pundak nya dan menggidikan dagu nya ke arah tangga tempat kamar Hinata seakan berbicara Temui- ibumu- sekarang. Ichiro mengangguk kan kepala nya dan berlari menuju tangga tempat kamar Hinata berada. Hiashi menatap tajam Hanabi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau mulai membangkang, Hn. " Pernyataan Hiashi membuat Hanabi menyeringai. Dahi Hiashi mengerut begitu melihat ekspresi Hanabi yang di rasa nya kurang wajar. Suasana ruang makan mencekam begitu Hanabi dan Hiashi saling menatap tajam. Neji menyentuh tangan Tenten, menyuruh nya untuk pergi mengikuti nya. Tenten mengangguk dan mengajak Keitaro pergi.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah memihak mu, jadi atas dasar apa aku membangkang. " Ujar Hanabi saat Tenten, Neji dan Keitaro sudah pergi, dia berbicara dengan ucapan seperti menantang. Gigi Hiashi begitu bergemeletuk mendengar Hanabi berkata seperti itu, dari awal ia memang mempunyai firasat tentang Hanabi, ia tidak pernah manyangka bahwa firasat nya itu benar.

"Apa maksud mu..? " Tanya Hiashi dengan suara datar nya yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa terintimidasi, namun tidak dengan Hanabi.

"Fikirkan sendiri. " Ujar Hanabi dan berjalan meninggal kan Hiashi yang sedang menatap nya tajam. Hiashi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah atas kejadian hari ini, ia tau ia salah, hanya saja apakah ia salah jika ia mencari yang terbaik untuk putri sulung nya itu di bandingkan pemuda berandalan yang tidak punya asal- usul yang jelas.

Hiashi melangkah kan kaki nya ke ruang pribadi nya, ia memang sudah agak terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Hanabi pada nya sejak ia memisah kan Hinata dan Gaara, namun yang ia tidak terbiasa adalah sikap Hinata yang berubah 180 derajat. Selama ini ia fikir Hinata selama nya menjadi sosok lemah yang tidak berdaya, namun ia salah, Hinata berubah menjadi sosok tanguh yang tidak bisa tersentuh bahkan oleh keluarga nya sendiri, kecuali Ichiro.

Hiashi menghela nafas kembali begitu ia rasa Hanabi akan akan bertambah membenci nya jika ia tetap memindahkan Hinata ke Jepang, namun keputusan nya sudah bulat, ia tidak ingin merubah keputusan nya kembali.

tch, tidak tau kah kau Hiashi, ego yang kau pertahan kan akan membuat keluarga mu terpecah belah..

* * *

Hinata merapikan baju yang akan di bawa nya ke Jepang, fikiran nya kosong saat ia merapikan baju. Bayang- bayang masa lalu menghantui nya hingga membuat hati nya terasa sangat perih. Ya perih, perih karena ia akan membuka halaman lama bersama Gaara jika ia di Jepang.

"Mom. " Suara itu mendepak Hinata dari lamunan nya. Di pintu, Ichiro berdiri dengan pandangan khawatir yang terpancar di mata nya.

"Kemari lah. " Ujar Hinata dengan menggerakan tangan nya menyuruh Ichiro untuk mendekat, Ichiro berlari mendekat, namun sebelum itu ia menutup pntu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa..? " Tanya Ichiro pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kan kepala nya sekilas.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi- pagi. " Ujar Hinata menepuk puncak kepala Ichiro.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini. " Ujar Ichiro sambil membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang King size di kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tidur di samping Ichiro setelah sebelum nya merapikan koper yang akan di bawa nya besok.

Hinata memeluk Ichiro yang mungkin sudah terlelap karena hembusan nafas nya yang seirama. Jujur saja, sebenar nya ia sangat membenci ayah nya yang memisahkan nya dengan Gaara, namun biar bagaimana pun ia percaya ayah nya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk nya. Hinata tersenyum pedih begitu ia akan kembali ke kota asal yang menorehkan luka.

pandangan nya mengabur begitu bayangan Gaara melntas di benak nya, orang yang masih ia cintai. Hinata sudah membunuh perasaan nya untuk Gaara, namun saat melihat Ichiro, wajah Gaar seakan bersanding pasti dengan wajah Ichiro yang notabene sangat mirip.

Hinata menutup mata nya untuk mencoba menyelami dunia mimpi yang mungkin saja menghampiri nya.

dan malam itu keluarga Hyuuga tidur dengan masing- masing rasa di hati nya.

Hinata yang mencoba menutup memori tentang kekasih nya yang akan terkuak saat ia kembali lagi ke tempat kelahiran nya.

Ichiro yang tidur dengan pertanyaan yang masih terpendam di hati nya.

Hiashi yang terlelap dengan ego yang mengukuh di hati nya.

Hanabi yang terlelap dengan kebencian yang tertuju pada ayah nya.

Neji yang tidur dengan rasa khawatir pada Hinata.

Keitaro yang tertidur dengan pertanyaan seputar tentang Hyuuga.

Tenten yang tertidur dengan rasa kasihan yang menyelimuti hati nya untuk Hinata.

dan mungkin malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama sebelum keluarga mereka terpecah belah.

* * *

Ah, maaf nih ending nya ngegantung, abis Yuko belum berpengalaman dalam membuat sebuah cerita, jadi maaf aja ya. Fic ini pernah Yuko publish tapi ada kesalahan, jadi Yuko hapus dan ini para pReview yang sebelum nya ngeReview di fic yang udah Yuko publish.

**Ayzhar** : Ya, Hinata udah punya anak dan soal kenapa Hinata punya anak bakal di bahas di chapter depan. Makasih udah Review

**XoxoGG** : Yeah, I think they might be a suitable partner. Thanks for Review

**Boucha** : Ya, nih udah lanjut, Makasih udah Review

**Guest** : Harus dong, Yuko nggak mau berhenti di tengah jalan. Makasih udah Review

**Cheftyclouds** : nggak ada saquel, kan ini TBC. Makasih udah Review

**Afran de reiza** : Ya, Hinata memang selalu cocok dengan siapa pun. Makasih udah Review

**Flowers Lavender** : Kalo soal saquel, Yuko nggak bikin, kan fic ini TBC dan soal ending, Yuko nggak terlalu bisa bikin Ending. Makasih udah Review

**Me Yuki Hina** : mhnn, kalo nggak ngerti nanti tungguin chapter depan, soal nya nanti ngebahas tentang masa lalu Hinata. Makasih udah Review

** .Makasih udah Review, Review lagi ya, Review kalian bagai bara api yang mengobarkan semangat Yuko *lebay nya** **kambuh*.**


End file.
